


Just Past Tipsy but Not Quite Drunk

by InternationalChaos



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Compound, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Tony, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki and Thor are okay but there's still some strain?, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony actually gets some goddamn sleep in this one, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, but thats it, clingy tony, mention of nsfw activities, theres nothing actually nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: Tony had been drinking. This was not an unusual occurrence, that was for sure. No. Tony Stark could often be seen wandering about the Compound, a glass or a bottle in his hand. What he’d been drinking for was always part of the toss up though. What was unusual about this particular drinking binge was that Tony wasn’t drunk-drunk. Tony was just past the point of tipsy, which, as very few people were aware, was when Tony was the most clingy.or, the one where Loki comes home from his trip early and finds his tipsy-clingy-putty-of-a-boyfriend waiting for him.





	Just Past Tipsy but Not Quite Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts).



> Dedicated and gifted to my favourite Sunflower who gave me the idea for this earlier today and I couldn't help but write something for it oops.
> 
> I love you lots, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Tony had been drinking. This was not an unusual occurrence, that was for sure. No. Tony Stark could often be seen wandering about the Compound, a glass or a bottle in his hand. What he’d been drinking for was always part of the toss up though. What _was_ unusual about this particular drinking binge was that Tony wasn’t drunk-drunk. Tony was just past the point of tipsy, which, as very few people were aware, was when Tony was the most clingy.

What kind of drunk Tony Stark is depends on how much he’s had, and of what. Tonight he’d been cut off early by FRIDAY due to a meeting he had in the morning with some big shot company or some other such corporation wanting a partnership. He wasn’t likely to agree to the partnership, but going to the meetings was still an important part of the process. Anyway, Tony only very rarely allowed himself to hit that point of intoxication where he became the human equivalent of a barnacle on a hull. And if it couldn’t be avoided, well, then he made sure not to be allowed anywhere near the others. They’d never let him live it down. Especially not Clint. Or Peter, now that he was thinking about it. 

So, when Loki came home from his mission to Asgard early and found his beloved mortal in a right giggly and huggable mood, he was quite amused. A brow arched into the air in silent question, lips tugging into one of his smirks that lets its recipient know that he’s found out something he’s not likely to forget soon. Tony didn’t realise it then, but Loki was going to revel in this newfound information. 

“And what have we here, Stark?” He asked, voice smooth and belying his amusement. Tony gave a short giggle and patted the couch beside him, encouraging his lover to sit by him.

Loki acquiesced.

“Mm..nothin’,” Tony replied with a grin, sliding into Loki’s lap as soon as he was sitting down. He pouted at the feel of the heavy and tough armour covering Loki’s body and poked at his nose. “Think you could shed some of this?” He asked, moving his index to poke at the breastplate. 

“I could be convinced,” Loki replied thoughtfully. “If you might be so inclined as to give me a kiss hello. I don’t believe I received one at my arrival.”

 Tony, ever the agreeable boyfriend leaned forward from his place on Loki’s lap and pressed his lips to Loki’s, sighing in pleasure at their joining. Loki had been gone a few more days than preferred, and Tony was going to make up for that lost time with kisses, cuddles, and whatever else he wanted. And, of course, whatever else Loki wanted too. 

There was a green shimmering of light as the armour was removed and Loki’s more comfortable Asgardian attire was revealed underneath. Tony didn’t remove his lips from Loki’s to see, however, and instead brought his hand up to Loki’s neck, keeping him in place so he could deepen the kiss.

Once air became thin, Tony pulled away, eyes blown and cheeks growing a rosy red from both the alcohol and their passionate kiss. This look was immediately broken by a soft giggle erupting from his lips. 

Loki gave another quirk of his brows and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, holding him close.

 “Do you not have a meeting in the morning, my dear?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He did that a lot. “Why have you been drinking?” Loki tutted in mock-disappointment. Tony shoved himself closer and dropped his head into the crook of his lovers neck. 

“I was only gonna have one,” he said both confidently and in a whine. “But then one turned into two, turned into, uh, FRIDAY?” He asked the AI, counting on his fingers to make sure he got the number correct.

 “Turned into four, boss,” she replied. Tony nodded solemnly and Loki released a small laugh that wasn’t a laugh but it wasn’t a chuckle either.

 “I see,” he replied, intertwining their fingers together. “And have you had fun this evening?” 

Tony shook his head with a small frown. 

“No, I missed you,” he admitted with a soft sigh, snuggling closer before deciding that was uncomfortable and moving positions entirely. Now, Tony lay with his head in Loki’s lap, fingers tugging at the material of the Gods’ shirt. “Touch my hair?” He requested.

Loki, also the everloving and agreeing boyfriend, had his fingers in Tony’s hair moments later, massaging and tugging lightly at the strands. Tony melted into his embrace with a pleased hum. 

“I missed you too, Anthony,” Loki smiled down at the mortal. “Would you care to hear about my trip? Thor was most amusing.”

Tony barely had to nod before Loki was talking anyway. It was often like that. One of them would be away from home on a trip, and once they were back, they would spend the evening together, talking, making love, and enjoying each other's embrace for the first time in days or weeks.

“As you are aware, there was an issue about a faith of merchants from Vanaheim to Asgard sporting goods for sale. There was a rumour that perhaps the merchants were selling weapons for rebellion, and another that said the faith had been hijacked by thieves,” Loki explained to a blissful Tony. “Thor and I were sent to diffuse the situation and find out the truth, whatever that may have been. Once the two of us had intercepted the first faith of merchants we came upon, we found that they were selling instruments of pleasure,” Loki explained, a snicker making its way into the air.

“Thor did not realise at first what the objects were for, and promptly regretted asking the merchant just what he was selling. The explanation turned him a crimson I have never seen before. He became almost as red as his cape. If I could have recorded it for you, I would have,” he laughed, a grin on his face.

“The second faith bound for the Asgard markets that we stopped for inspection were trying to sell cattle and homespun rugs. They were quite lovely, actually. I would have bought one for myself if I had use for it-”

And so it went on like this for a while, Loki telling Tony about his trip, Tony listening quietly in his tipsy state, laughing and giggling at different parts of his story. It was revealed that all of the rumours were disproven. Apparently, the rumours had sprouted from the idea that the merchants in question had merely ‘looked like thieves and rebellious types’ and just like the game of whispers, had grown out of control the more they travelled. Once the Princes had worked this out, they made haste to Asgard. Thor had decided to stay an extra day or two, but Loki had made the decision to come home to Tony instead. 

Once Loki was finished talking, Tony was almost asleep, lulled by the soothing sound of Loki’s voice and the hands in his hair. Loki picked him up with a soft smile, cradling him close to make sure he wasn’t dropped. Tony made soft noises of protest before he realised who it was holding him, and easily snuggled back into his embrace.

Loki took the two of them to bed, and tried to deposit his mortal into the soft sheets. Tony grabbed at his hand, mumbling sleepily and asking where Loki was going. Loki assured him that he was not going far, and was just getting some clean clothes to put on.

Knowing that Tony liked to sleep in his boxers, he helped strip him down to the garments in question before pulling the sheets up over him. Loki got changed into his own preferred sleeping garments before joining Tony in the bed.

Tony blinked his eyes open at the shifting of the bed and rolled over to lean against his chest, cuddling up to him. He pressed a few kisses to whatever of Loki’s skin he could reach and dropped his head back down again. 

“Night, Lolo,” he sighed contentedly.

Loki ran his fingers over Tony’s spine, and pressed a kiss to his hair as Tony fell into sleep.

 “Goodnight. Sleep well, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> end note: i cant believe i managed to pick my ass up and actually write something of a decent length lmao lookitmego


End file.
